Witchdrawal
by gloomren
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett's mind is craving for isolation in her post-Prison World phase Kai Parker is willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

Kai didn't know when that wall had cracked inside his head. He was far beyond the lulling state of 'fuck it'.  
Sure, it was no coincidence he was here. But right now lying to himself was working for him.

Bonnie entered the Grille with a grin and Kai's lips pulled into a wide smirk. Her face turned to her annoyingly dull friend. What was his name again?  
Brad? Matt? Kai noticed his hand rubbing her upper back before he made his way out.  
Why was everyone so keen on leaving her alone? He decided to wait a while in his dark corner before making a move.

Not that he would admit it to anyone. But he had watched her a very long time in the Prison World. Long enough to know each mimic on her face.  
Yeah, it had not prevented him from being screwed over. Naughty girl. He should have never tagged along that stupid bear in the first place.  
Was all his damn fault, really.

He saw her cross her arms as if waiting for the perfect timing. This was Bonnie Fucking Bennett.  
He wouldn't be surprised if she'd already noticed him. She would burn the place to the ground just to 'melt off [his] face'. Her words, not his.

"Watcha up to?" He approached her from behind as if surprising a long lost friend. Bonnie turned around giving him a quick glance before turning away again.

"Oh, Bonnie, always too busy to talk to me," he chuckled stepping next to her while watching her side-profile.

"It's because your voice is the last thing I need," Bonnie's voice was too calm, eyes in the distance.

"That's what I'm missing about the Prison World ya know," his glance slid down before checking on her face again. "No distractive hussle, no timing problems."

Kai sighed leaning in her ear. "How's your magic doing? Started blocking out your surroundings yet?"

She uncrossed her arms her mouth standing agape. How the hell did Kai know about that?

Kai grinned raising his eyebrows as if cheering after making a lucky guess.

"Take that as a yes," he drowled in her ear. Bonnie turned around not caring how close his face was now.

"Don't you have other people to harrass?" she hissed. "I already served my time in 1994 listening to you."

He traced her lips with the tip of his finger, his smile long gone. Her eyelids fell halfway.  
He swallowed, his eyes taking a black that put his walls back up.

"It's happened to me, too, ya know," he murmured his finger moving south to rest on her chin. Her green eyes glared in alarm and Kai let out  
a breath that sounded like a pained chuckle at the burn marks on his skin but continued his speech.

"After I got out of that prison," he drawled.

"I suffered the same things, Bonnie. Shutting off voices, everything turning into a frozen black and white scene, me the only being in colour.  
It's like becoming the void for a moment and the next – tadaa you're back and people didn't even notice your disappearance."

Bonnie jutted her chin. "How did you stop it?"

Kai shrugged. "There might be a spell but since my voice is the last thing you need-"

He let go of her turning on his wheel but grinned when he felt her palm on his arm. "Wait," she breathed out. "Show me."

He faced her with a boyish grin. "You show me yours and I show you mine, right?"

* * *

"First of all, all this is the result of one thing: Believe it or not, Bon, this is happening because you want to go back to 1994."

Bonnie pulled a disgusted face. "Why the hell would I want that?"

Kai pursed his lips.

"Not an expert but must be some kind of anxiety – uh- thingy. Kinda happened to me whenever I felt like tearing apart a whole crowd."

He sighed.

"Seems, we're craving that isolation thing. So our magic puts a fake 'other side' upon us to push us through that crisis."

"The alternative would be nasty, though," he added. "So guess not all bad."

Bonnie perked up her eyebrows sending him a questioning look.

"You know you lashing out on people," Kai explained with a 'duh' face.

"The only way to stay here whenever the anxiety hits is to distract yourself," he leaned closer to her over the table.

"It's all about tricking your own mind till that trick becomes your reality."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What's yours? Your distraction?"

Kai took in the frown on her face.

"Depends on my mood. It has to be something that provokes feelings in you that'd keep you here. That's for you to find out, though."

He sat up sighing.

"Make a list and then call me. We'll find out what works."

Then he smirked walking past her. Bonnie followed him with her eyes.

This black out thing really started to be a problem. She played it down as getting overwhelmed by crowdy places when her friends were around.  
But at each black out she was unable to access her magic.

She frowned as Kai turned around to mimic a phone in his hand mouthing one last 'Call Me'.

Ugh. She hated him.

That night she dreamed of fucking him in each restroom of Mysic Falls High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes closed, both were sitting crosslegged on the floor surrounded by candles.

"Now put it against mine," Kai drawled raising his hand merely above his chest.

Bonnie pressed her palm against his as instructed. The candles flared up lighting the ceiling as she felt herself drifting.

When she opened her eyes they were sitting in the middle of a waste land up in flames.

"What the-" she frowned watching a witch slaughtering her way through a mass of vampires.

She was vanishing into thin air and then reappearing as if teleporting from one spot to the other while throwing spells at them,  
her hand using the wooden sword on anyone within her radius.

She blinked when she saw the woman's face.

She was watching her mirror-self slit a throat open and decapitating another group of vamps that threw themselves at her.

"That's your state of mind, Bon," Kai's voice was stern. "This is what you want. The chaos. The Revenge."

"I've been manipulated to join the dark side before, Kai," She snorted. "Not gonna fall for that one again."

"Look around you," his adam's apple bobbed, his eyes full with rage. "You know the spell, we did it together. Do you really think I did any of this?"

She opened her mouth but closed it. She had felt that rage inside her too often, had thought turning it against herself would be the best.

What if she let it lose?

Her pre-teen life flashed over her eyes and then the series of tragic events once the Salvatore brothers were in town.

The tomb vampires, the Originals, the Travellers, or just any day the devil came back with another name.

"Not revenge," she whispered. "Justice. I want justice."

Once she said those words their vision started to swirl again. Without thinking Kai grabbed her hand.

* * *

When they came back to their bodies, the candles were out.

They were sitting in the same cross legged position, their hands hovering in the air almost touching.

She could feel Kai's energy mixing with her own, their palms heated up in that power.

Bonnie watched him open his eyes, his dark gaze landing on her immediately.

It annoyed her that she was always the target of that gaze.

"Wow," he breathed out. "I thou-"

He was cut off with Bonnie's mouth on his, her hands grabbing the hair strands on his neck.

He "mmmhm"ed her as her tongue opened his mouth his fingers drilling into the flesh of her ass cheeks. Kai's mouth moved against hers, keen on catching each breath.

Bonnie straddled his lap grabbing his jaw with both hands as she broke the kiss. She licked his bottom lip up to the top and smirked.

The carelessness of her chuckle made him growl. He shoved her to the floor unbuttoning her pants.

Bonnie bit her lip watching his hands. His eyes followed as he peeled her skinny jeans off her feet tossing it aside. He got rid of her socks and pants.

He panted grabbing her ankles to pull her closer and she couldn't help but giggle at the hunger in his eyes.

She opened the zipper of his jeans taking out his erection, his growls hitting her face.

"Do you always go commando?" she stroked his cock the laziness in her green eyes focused on him.

"Only when there's a chance I run into you," he growled shoving her hands aside.

"Huh," she moaned as he rubbed the mushroom head against her. "I knew it from the bulge."

Kai chuckled. "Have you been thinking about my cock?"

She glared at him but softened as he entered her. Her eyebrows shot up, her eyes half shut.

"Bonnie," he whispered as he felt her throbbing flesh around his.

She bucked her hips and he leaned down to kiss her, stroking his tongue against hers. He pushed out and Bonnie groaned out an "ugh" craning her neck.  
His hands slid down her shirt squeezing her breasts in his hold.

"Do you always go braless when you come to see me?" he breathed against her lips.

She just stared at him with her green fuck me eyes.

Kai pushed deep inside her pacing up his strokes till she had to hold on to him.

He rammed into her, his balls lapping against her cheeks.

She pressed her heels on his ass cheeks and bucked her hips against him. She gritted her teeth not to scream.

He was hitting her so deep she wanted to let it all out.

But despite his strained face, the sticky sweat clinging their bodies together she didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

When he leaned down to kiss her again she captured his tongue sucking on it.

He moaned as she bit him hard resting both hands on the floor to quicken his strokes. Maybe she had finally gotten him desperate enough to fuck her till she blacked out.

His teeth drilled into her neck, he sucked in all of the skin he could put his mouth on.

His ramming echoed through the walls of his room and she wondered what her Grams would say if she saw her like this.

That thought was her big distraction.

She didn't notice how her fluids started splashig around his cock. He kept slamming into her whispering her name like a mantra.

Before she knew she tilted her head back joining him.

"Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai." Was all she could scream as her body shook in a seizure.

They locked eyes in their final release moaning their names in each others' face. She shook so hard he had to pin her down with both hands.

When her screams died he pushed up her ass against his pelvis burying his seed inside her.

The hot liquid flowed into her till he collapsed on Bonnie's form drowning her under him.

"You're heavy," she sighed but remained still.

Kai chuckled. A vibration that did wonders for the new flood of wetness between her legs.


End file.
